Beauty and the alpha
by ExplicitMoxx3
Summary: This Story contains Sexual Content and I'm not gonna say for kids not to read this because I know they are probably going to read this anyway but this is my first story so take it easy on the reviews ;P And lemme know if I should add Gable next chapter! Love y'all!
1. OC Profile Info

**_I should've Probably Made this chapter first already and for the first But I didnt...smh_**

 **Name: Melissa Nicole Najestí Almodovar Agustín Disolví Valenzuela**

 **Age: 2** **2**

 **Date of birth (and place):**

 **20 of August 1996** ; **Santiago De Los Caballeros,** **Dominican Republic**

 **Home (location): Los Angeles, Californi** **a**

 **Home Country(s):** **Dominican Republic(Born), Puerto Rico, Honduras and Canada.**

 **Languages:**

 **Spanish (First) English, and French and Irish (Only Understand but Doesn't Speak)**

 **Favorite singers: Maluma, Ozuna, Prince Royce, Karol G., Romeo Santos, Migos, Lil uzi Vert, PnB Rock, and Drake**

 **Ethnicity: Black (light skinned) And Mixed.**

 **Cultures: Hispanic**

 **Color Of Hair: Light Brown with Red Highlights (Shown in Light)**

 **Color of Eyes: Hazel and Brownish Gray**

 **Former Relationships: Primo (Colón), Jimmy Uso**

 **Curren** **t** **Relationships: Jason Jordan (Chad Gable *ish*)**

 **Height: 5'0**

 **Weight: 121 lbs**

 **Facial Features: Dimples (Right)**

 ** _And If Your Thinking.. In most of the books Im gonna make in the future or even already made.. I tend to make the OC's and the OC's Significant (Sometimes) Other be a Hispanic, Speak or understand Spanish. So Dont Make a Big Deal Outta of it and say "Ooh, thats not tru, They arent hispanic and they don speak spanish so stfu!" So dont idk why i do it but something for me, It tends to make it interesting so whatevs_**


	2. Chapter 1

Beauty and Alpha

Melissa has had a Huge crush on wwe superstar, Jason Jordan. She always watched his matches from backstage on the Monitor.

9-26-16

Smackdown Live; Mainevent: Dolph Ziggler vs Jason Jordan Intercontinental championship match.

Melissa was talking with Natalya. 'Ok, I have a question.' Melissa said "Sure, you know ask anything" Nattie said nicely turning serious. "So, do you know anything about... ... Jason Jordan ?" Melissa asked nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Yah sure I do, He is a trainer, former body builder and...he's single" Nattie said smirking noticing the pink tint invading Melissa's face. Natalya decides to Mess around with her.

"You think he's hot don't you?" Nattie asked as the pink tint turned crimson. She looked down at ashamed and nodded As Natalya Rose Melissa's Chin to look her in her eyes. "Aww Poor Meli, I can hook ya-.." Nattie said Before she was cut off by a completly red Melissa "NOO!" Melissa raised her voice "Sorry, Just dont say word. Melissa lowering her . looking down at her raising her hands and said "Okay, okay, I won't say anything to him, But you should before its too late cause' a... ..." before being cut off, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE?" Melissa asked slightly horrified at what she thought Nattie might say. "Because, there are women like Alexis, Eva, Rebecca And Carmella.

"So i dunno i think you better talk to him either today or tommorow cause I seen Alexis trying to kick it with Jordan at the live show on Saturday, So you need to do it quick, or someone else would, excuse me, WILL " Nattie finished. With that Nattie walked off.

Ughh Alexis, Oh hell to the no!

She thought

Melissa Had thought about what Natalya said And decided to take it into consideration.

After a bit of walking

"Hey do you know where Jason's lockeroom is?" She asked "Head straight down the Corridor and he is the first door on the left" Charles said pointing toward the corridor before winking at her and spinning around to his own lockeroom door which was right there. "Hmmm, Hey what down ya know, three doors away from mine" "Wait what?" She thought to herself.

Melissa turns and walkes down the corridor, shaking her head, before she came across Aiden who shoved past her while holding his back, scurring away from Jason's door But quickly dashed backward, seeing a chair sent flying through the hall. She seen him throwing chairs and weights She once again Atempted to go near the door but Stepped back once again When she heard "HEY, I SEE YOU Aiden!" He threw a chair out the door "GET IN HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!" *Thats what he said* He screeched Once again raising the chair "Well Damn, I ain't that pale" She said as Jason lowered the chair when Jason seen her "Uhh, Please dont throw Or hit people with any more chairs, Aiden is gone" she said softly as he softened his harsh glare replacing it with a confused wince "Who are you?" He asked tilting his head " I'm Melissa and im the newest..." she said nervously " And Your so awesome" She managed to blurt out, before She lunged into him hugging him with all her might "Aww Hugs, I guess I'm famous toward other wrestlers too" he chuckled as she pulled away looking up at him "Im sorry, I've been waiting to do that because... nevermind" She stopped, thinking that she was talking a bit too much. "Well Sorry I raised my voice, I thought you were one of the guys, " He said Softening his tone as he begin leering at her beautiful, toned and curvy body, 5'3 Frame, but begin lifting the weights . "Hey, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight against The Miz, But if you don't mind , can I watch your match from the commentary table ?" she asked with, a small smile. "Thanks and sure" he said with a smile "Yah, nice finally meeting you and uh I'll see you in a Bit" she said , "Alright" he smirked As she turned around to leave.

He felt himself grow hard as he thought to himself

My God she has the most amazing ass ever!

Later when the Match starts

Maryse had been banned from Ringside

American Alpha's music hits as they walks down the ramp as Jordan Jumps on the apron, getting into the ring rested on the turnbuckle.

Melissa's Music hit as he watched as she skipped down the ring and circles it (Much like AJ did) with a huge smile on her face and sits on top of the commentary Table instead of a chair.

During the match, The Miz was in control at this moment

When he hit Jordan with 'Skull Crushing Finale', before he could attempt to pin Jordan, Melissa quickly hopped off the Table and onto the apron, getting in Mike's face and cursing him out in spanish along with hearing Chad ask what she was doing and to get off of the apron before She landed a Right hand onto the cheek in Miz, while the Refferee was checking on Jason to see if he can still compete.

Her distraction gave Jordan sometime to recover as He goes for the rebound pin, not seeing Melissa, Miz sidesteps Jordan causing him to shoulder tackle Melissa off the the apron in which she fell into land into the arms of Gable. "Phew" he breathed out in relief As Chad put her down. Before Jordan looked back at the Miz who was trying to Recover From the Hard Right Hand.

With everything he had, he speared Miz Into the corner before hitting him with A 'Solo Grand amplitude' But he begin focusing on what was taking place outside the ring. Maryse runs down the ramp with anger and Gets in Melissa's Face "Comment osez vous gifler mon mari!" Marsye exclaimed "Cause I Can, Bitch!" Maryse scowled at Disolví before slapping her as she holds her stinging cheek and falls on her knees. Maryse tries to jump onto the apron, but an infuriated Melissa pulls her leg off causing Maryse to Hit her face on the apron followed by Melissa sending her face-first into the steel post.

Melissa pulls Maryse up by her Hair only to toss her back-first hard into the barricade, But stumbles back in the process but also seeing some of Maryse's Platinum hair on the floor and chuckling "Supongo que hay una diferencia" "Mi cabello esta real y no la tuya" she stated flipping her brunette hair where the tips fell alittle over her her butt to Maryse who still arching and wailing in pain.

Chad gable was in awe, his Mouth Agape.

My goodness, She's So strong, Quite a Small package tho and she speaks spanish

Gable thought

Jordan clotheslines Miz over the top rope Signaling Gable to attack, Melissa Pushes Miz back-first onto the apron before Mikes pushes her back, as if it didn't even affect him. Gable knees him in the Mid-section And pushes pushes him into her as she manages to get the miz up and hits him with a Samoan Driver. The refferee turned around still backing off Jason, just in time for Gable to throw Miz back into the ring, Disolvi And Gable puts their hands up in defense, telling the ref they didnt touch him.

As the ref tells them to back up she gets off shakes off the dust from falling on her butt and dusts off her ring attire and walks back over when and pats him on the shoulder and walked up the ramp before looking back at the ring and around to make sure Jason secures the win.

Jason picks Spears Miz into the corner once again hitting him with A 'Solo Grand Amplitude' Pinning him for the Win.

"Here is your winner, And the New Intercontinental Champion, Jason Jordan!" JoJo Announced

Later that evening

She opened the door to her lockeroom and changed out of her ring attire and into a pair of Baby Blue fuzzy short shorts and a baggy tank top that was black and stopped about four inches under her bra but just high enough to show off her blue and purple belly jewelry walked out of her lockeroom, closing her door. As she was walking out of her lockeroom, A mysterious man in grey hoody pushed her into a nearby wall kissing her as she wraps her legs around 'his' waist as He pulled away to look her in the eye as she said as he pulled down his hoody "Geez Jordan, Im much smaller than you gotta be careful" she laughed "My Bad, I couldn't help myself" he replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss. "My goo'ness guys, That's Discooztin', Go get a damn room! Oy Breathnaionn an nos fuair tu do mian, eh?" Rebecca Quin laughed "Shut Up" Melissa cried as Rebecca pat Jason on the shoulder. "But Thats not a Half bad Idea" They said in unison as Rebecca pretended to gag in disgust.

Jason then put her down as they walked over near the wall were they dropped their bags and walked out the door with hand in hand. They walked over to Jason's Car placing there stuff in the trunk of his car. "I guess I'll have to pick up my car tommorow" She laughed and she closed the door as He did so as well "Dont worry i will" he said.

Minutes have passed as he pulled into the Parking lot of the hotel. She held his hand as they walked into the hotel. He went into his pocket and pulled out the key card from his pocket, opening the door all the hotel room pulling her into a kiss as he closed and locked the door without breaking the kiss. He then broke the kiss "Clothes, Off, Now" He growled, as she fell to his request before he begin to remove his own, tossing them anywhere, not particularly caring where they landed

Me gusta dominante de Jason

She thought to herself and got on her knees. He smirked when he seen her eyes zeroed in on his package when He cleared his throat "Its not gonna suck itself ya know" He said clearly indicating he wanted her to suck him off, She then wrapped her petite hand around him and her finger tips couldn't even touch, Geez, As she licked his head and starting to stroke him at painfully slow pace kept doing this, causing him to growl and reach down to roughly cup her jaw, tilting her head upward to look him in his eyes, "Stop teasing and just suck me" he growled and roughly pulled her head closer and his head down to kiss as his tounge dominated her's til he let go of her jaw as she did as he told, he threw his head back and groaned loudly as she wrapped her warm mouth around his cock and started bobbing her head down on his member and keeping at this rate, she couldn't help it anymore and moved her hand between her legs to rub her clit, and moaned around him causing him to groan in response at the vibration. He soon pulled her mouth off of him and laid her on her back "Fast or slow?"

"Slow please" he slowly pushed in "So Tight" He groaed as she made an 'o' face with slightly furrowed eyebrows and pulled her head to the side and grimaced as she put her forearm over her face as some tears struck from so much pain to when he noticed "You Alright?"he Asked slightly concerned and lusted *Shiiii he doesn't know and Damn He's Huge!' *He Just Took Her virginity* "I-i da-D" she stuttered and sat there for a good two minutes to let her adjust to his size "Ohhh" She moaned "Move?" she nodded as he started to move in and out of her."So Tight, Babygirl" he groaned as she moaned in response as he moved her head to look him in the eyes and leaned down to kiss her. He started to move a little faster than before and sooner or later was slamming into her then leaned down to pushed her legs to her ears and resumed slamming into her. And jeez she was already so freaking close. He figured she was close when she begin to tighten around him painfully as She came "Ahhh yess, soo fucking Mmm, I-Im cummin" She had little time to recover but her recovery was interrupted by him pulling out and positioning her on her hands and knees only to slam back into her as she screamed weakly "daaa nnngh!" She Screafrom being not fully recovered from her orgasm and started to rub her clit furiously "Oohh fuckkk , woaah" she moaned but was kinda thrown off when he pulled her arms back with one hand *Her wrists are really small*and pulled his arms over and just as her was beginning to shallow when he grabbed her hips and pulled them toward the left slightly and begin to slam his hips into hers as once again she felt that in the pit of her stomach build up again, more and more he sensed it and grabbed the front of her neck and added pressure and started pounding into her relentlessly "ahh so fucking beautiful" he groaned as he leaned down to kiss and lick on her neck as that was all it took as she screamed out when she came his name as he hissed when she clenched around him tightly "Ahhh sshitt!" he roured as he spilled his load as they came together luckly she was on birth control

"Woww" was all she could get out breathlessly

Let me know if I should add Chad Gable to update on the next chapter Please Review but take it eazy because this my first story and this just came to mind. Take it easy! :) ;P


	3. Chapter 2

Why?

Melissa and Jason and Chas (Chad) were walking down the hall when Gable walked passed and whispered something _Really_ fast in spanish into Jason's ear then both chuckled in unison before walking away.

"Whaatt? You speak spanish? Where are you from?" She asked, suprised at the fact Jason Understood what Gable said and not her, even being Dominican, Honduran and Salvadoran. Plus Spanish being her first language.

"I'm from Chicago, but my family are from US and Dominican Republic" He responded as Melissa Squealed with excitement that he was Dominican like she was.

"OMG! Me Too! But then, Where is Chas from then?" She asked.

'' He is from Minneapolis and lived there for 4 years then moved to Chile with his family until he was 14, so Chile is where his family are from along with the US.'' He finished.

"Diache! You know the man's whole life story?" She Joked with a grin, but at the same time impressed.

'' Well, Go out there and impress me, Babe" She smiled.

"Oh, I will'' He Grinned Before bending down and kissing her on her forehead and said 'Love you' and went thru the curtains as she looked back at him but turned on her way and continued her walk.

"Well, Ain't that cute?" A sarcastic voice from behind her asked rhetorically cold as she knew exactly who it was.

''The hell' do you want Jonathan?" She Growled already annoyed with the situation as she turned to see the Dominican/Samoan duo of Jon and his fraternal twin Josh.

"It's not what i want, It's who. You" He said.

Before she could do or say anything, she was snatched by her arm and bent over a table 'which happened to be right there' uncomfortably. Jon grabbed the front of her neck, holding her head up and applying pressure.

''Don't you ever talk to me like that" He Growled.

She feared this side of Jon but was slightly turned on which made her wanna punch herself in the face _Especially_ with him being her ex. But that didn't stop her from being defiant.

"Get the hell off me, Mama guevo!" she tried but couldn't raise her voice any louder due to the huge hands on her throat, applying pressure.

"Ahhh! The Hell!?'' She cried out as Josh slapped her ass _hard_ enough to make the corners of her eyes sting with unshed tears threatening and ready to fall as she whimpered.

"Woah Woah Woah, Hey!'' she heard from behind her of a raspy voice that she knew alll too well as right before her vision started to become black from Jon's pressured hold on her throat of which was released as she moved quickly looking up seeing non other than Jonathan Good attacking the Usos before throwing the duo into the wall as I lunged forward into Jonathan, hugging him.

"Thanks so much!'' She thanked him

"No problem kiddo" He responded hugging her back wrapping his arms around her waist before she heard huffing past him decided to push her head beside his arm only to see an upset Jason with his arms crossed over his chest.

"ah-I ga-gotta go'' she stuttered rubbing her arm with a crimson colored face as they said their 'goodbyes' and she pushed past him and caught up with Jordan, walking behind him with her head hung low.

Both Jordan and Melissa shut their doors and put on their seat belts. As Jason started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Silence. The whole drive was silent.

A few minutes later they arrive at the hotel that was owned by the WWE, Which all the superstars were currently.

Jason opened the room with his key card and entered as she followed him in and he locked and shut the door.

"I don't think i should have to say anything.'' He said coldy as she begin to remove her clothes which he did his own.

"Knees. Now." He said straight and forwardly as she fell to his response, onto her knees.

"Suck my cock.'' He said without a hint of hesitation.

She wrapped her petite hands around his member at which her fingers didn't even touch, far from it actually. She begin to stroke at a dead slow pace and licked the head once before continuing to stroke slowly, looking him dead in the eyes. All that were seen in her eyes were pure defiance. He growled at her defiance.

''Are we really gonna have to go thru this again?" He growled and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Maybe, maybe noh-" she was interrupted by Jason placing one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other on the back of her head and pushed her mouth on to his cock and begin to fuck her throat with hard thrusts hitting the back each time. He groaned as she moaned in response before pulling her off and sitting him and yanking her into a kiss and pulling her up, onto the bed with him.

"Ride me" he demanded. she got onto his lap and sunk down slowly onto his cock and moaned almost brokenly but begin to bounce up and down until it felt about right as he groaned loudly. She smirked and begin to bounce up on him but was thrown off track when he grabbed her hips and brought her down hard on his cock as she tried to keep a straight face, defiance still found in those sinful eyes.

"Really?'' He asked

''Really." she responded without hesitation

"Fine."

He digged his nails into her hips as she held on to his shoulders for dear life. He started to bring her down on his cock harder then the last time as with each time she came down on his cock was an 'oh' as he hit her G-spot repeatedly it was beginning to hurt but in a good way. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck until she begin to shake feelingly and visibly as her moans become broken, and moved down to suck on her left nipple while pinching the other and switched to the other showing the same amount of attention to the right but instead of pinching and rubbing the left he moved it down and rubbed her clit fast and bit down on her nipple which had her crying out his name but needed a little something more, He moved back up to sucking on her and became highly impatient and Growled as He rubbed her clit faster and used his free hand and placed it on her hip and once more bit on her neck and brought her down on his cock at the same time.

"AHH MY FUCKIN GOOOD, OHH FUCK!" She practically cried out when her orgasm was strong enough as tears streamed down her face and her hair fell from her ponytail holder, framing her face which he thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As she came down from her orgasm, she was taken off him and rolled on her stomach and placed on her elbows and knees and before she could think, He was inside of her. She gasped at the feeling as if she could feel him all the way up in her gut. He begin to thrust into her at fast and hard pace that had both of them moaning at the feeling as she tighten around him so hard, he thought his cock would tear off. He groaned and reached one of his hands under and stroked her clit and used the other to wrap around the front of her neck which made her whine as that was the part Jon previously squeezed as once again she was close. Jordan rubbed faster and applied more pressure and leaned down and begin whispering dirty things into her ear.

"You're. Mine. All. Fucking. Mine. Only. Mine. You got that?'' He punctuated with each thrust before he slapped her ass hard as he turned an angle and begin to pound into her harder than before highly impatiently

"Yes! All, Oh Fuck, Yours Only!'' She cried

as she felt herself gonna come. Apparently he knew as well and was able to block his out so she can first. He moved her hips slightly to the right hitting her G-Spot repeatedly and fucked her harder while rubbing dangerously fast on her clit as she came screaming for the third time in the night as He came seconds after she did.

''Are you okay?" He asked, still catching his breath

"So okay" She breathed as sleep tugged at her eyes from being so exhausted when he pulled the blankets over them and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I Love You" He said to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" she responded as before she knew it she was fast asleep.

 **Reviews? What did _You_ think? Plz review**


End file.
